Broadway Production/Gallery
The original Broadway production, opening in 1982, was the second production of Cats, and re-worked and developed the experimental concepts of the Original London production the year before. The original Broadway production became the model for many further productions throughout the 1980s and 90s. However the 2016 Broadway Revival is not descended stylistically from the original Broadway show, but from the UK tradition. The Broadway production was heavily advertised initially, including an extensive series of photos held in the New York Public Library, however later years saw many photos re-used from earlier shoots and the published programme remained featuring the original cast until the show closed in 2000. 1982 Souvenir Programme Cynthia Onrubia Victoria8.jpg 1982 NYPL Archive Cynthia Onrubia Victoria4.jpg Cynthia Onrubia Victoria Timothy Scott Misto2.jpg Anna McNeely Bway 1982 Jennyanydots NYPL 2.jpeg Anna McNeely Bway 1982 Jennyanydots NYPL.jpeg Nypl 13.jpg|Gumbie Cat Bway Tugger 1.jpg Donna King Bombalurina4.jpg Terrence Mann Rum Tum Tugger Broadway.gif Terrence Mann Rum Tum Tugger Broadway 2.jpeg Rum Tum Tugger Broadway 1982.jpeg Broadway Bustopher Stephen Hanan 01.jpg Broadway Bustopher Stephen Hanan 02.jpg Bway Mungo Rumple 2.jpg Bway Mungo Rumple 1.jpg US82 Broadway Munkus.jpg Broadway Munkustrap Harry groener.jpg US82 Munkus Pekes Pollicles.jpg Munkus Pollicles nypl 31.jpg Victoria Sillabub Nypl 36.jpg Cynthia Onrubia Victoria9.gif Bway Cass 1.jpg Bway group 1.jpg Nypl bway82 ken page old deuteronomy.jpg Nypl bway82 ken page old deuteronomy 2.jpg Bway Munkus 1.jpg Bway Bomba NAP2.jpg Bway Rumple 1.jpg Bway Rumple 2.jpg Nypl 28 Munkustrap.jpg Jellylorum Bonnie Simmons Nypl 54.jpg Bway Growl Griddle 1.jpg Bway Growl Griddle 2.jpg Donna King Bombalurina3.jpg Bway Demeter 2.jpg Bway Mac 1.jpg Timothy Scott Misto3.jpg Timothy Scott Misto4.jpg Timothy Scott Misto6.jpg Timothy Scott Misto7.jpg Grizabella Broadway NYPL 1.jpg Bway group 2.jpg Subsequent Casts Bway87 Mungo Rumple.png|Paige Dana and Joe Antony Cavise Bway87 Victoria.png|Claudia Shell Bway87 Jenny.png|Anna McNeely Rick Sparks Rum Tum Tugger Broadway 1986 1987.png|Rick Sparks as Tugger Munkus bryan batt 91.jpg|Bryan Batt as Munkustrap BryanBattMunkus2.jpg|Bryan Batt as Munkustrap Mungo Roger Kachel.jpg|Roger Kachel as Mungojerrie Cass meg gillentine.jpg|Meg Gillentine as Cassandra Liz Callaway Grizabella Broadway 2.gif|Liz Callaway as Grizabella Cori Tant billy johnstone jill nicklaus.jpg|Billy Johnstone and Jill Nicklaus Hans Kriefall Alonzo Bway 1995.jpeg|Hans Kriefall as Alonzo Misto Julius Sermonia 2.jpg|Julius Sermonia as Misto Jacob Brent Bway Misto.jpeg|Jacob Brent as Misto Deut Ken Prymus 2.jpg|Ken Prymus as Deut Bomba Marlene Danielle.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Marlene danielle bomba.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Munkus Jenny 1.jpg Griz Deut Broadway.jpg Press Photos Ken Page Old Deuteronomy Bway.jpg Liz Callaway Grizabella Broadway.gif Betty Buckley Grizabella Headshot.jpeg Griz Liz Callaway 4.jpg Grizabella Loni Ackerman.jpg Cynthia Onrubia Victoria Timothy Scott Misto.jpg Cynthia Onrubia Victoria3.jpg Cynthia Onrubia Victoria.jpg Timothy Scott Misto2.jpg Bway86 87 Mistoffelees Don Johanson.jpg Rene Ceballos Bway 1982 Cassandra.jpeg Donna King Bombalurina Bway 1983.png Marlene bombalurina broadway.jpeg Jamie Rocco Rum Tum Tugger Bway 1984.jpeg Tugger David Hibbard 3.jpg Tugger Ron DeVito collage.png David Hibbard Tugger 2.jpeg David Hibbard Tugger.jpeg Tugger David Hibbard 5.jpg Tugger Frank Mastrocola.jpg Rumpleteazer Kristi Lynes.jpg Bway Demeter 1.jpg Sillabub Teresa DeZarn.jpg BryanBattMunkus.jpg Bomba Marlene Danielle Susan Powers OBC.jpg Bway Lloyd Webber.JPG Broadway Last Show 3.jpg Cast promo group 4.jpg Bway Subway Poster.jpg Tugger Terrence Mann Subway 1984.jpg|Terrence Mann as Tugger Demeter Jane Bodle Subway 1984.jpg|Jane Bodle as Demeter Gus Timothy Jerome Subway 1984.jpg|Timothy Jerome as Asparagus Griz Laurie Beechman Subway 1984.jpg|Laurie Beechman as Grizabella Munkus Claude R Tessier Subway 1984.jpg|Claude R Tessier as Munkustrap Old Deut Kevin Marcum Subway 1984.jpg|Kevin Marcum as Old Deuteronomy Jenny Anna McNeely Subway 1984.jpg|Anna McNeely as Jennyanydots Jelly Bonnie Simmons Subway 1984.jpg|Bonnie Simmons as Jellylorum Misto Herman Sebek Subway 1984.jpg|Herman W. Sebek as Mistoffelees Sillabub Denise Direnzo Subway 1984.jpg|Denise Direnzo as Sillabub Skimble Michael Scott Gregory Subway 1984.jpg|Michael Scott Gregory as Skimbleshanks Victoria Cynthia Obrubia Subway 1984.jpg|Cynthia Obrubia as Victoria Alonzo Brian Sutherland Subway 1984.jpg|Brian Sutherland as Alonzo Bomba Marlene Danielle Subway 1984.jpg|Marlene Danielle as Bombalurina Cast promo Subway Poster Steven Gelfer.jpg|Steven Gelfer as Carbucketty Backstage Andrew Lloyd Webber Broadway Cast.jpg Timothy Scott Misto5.jpg Rum Tum Tugger Terrence Mann Broadway.jpeg Timothy Scott Misto.jpg Bway Rumple 3.jpg Obc.jpeg Reed jones skimbleshanks.jpg Steven hack warm up.jpeg Steven hack obc.jpeg Steven hack makeup.jpeg Steven hack anna mcneely.jpeg Anna McNeely Jennyanydots.jpg Bway83 Anna McNeely Brian Andrews.jpeg Jeffry Denman Backstage.jpeg Munkus cats makeup bryan batt.jpg Griz Munkus catsheidibryanbatt.jpg Rachelle Rak Bombalurina Bway 1997.jpeg Marlene danielle bombalurina 2000.jpeg Marlene bombalurina.jpeg Victoria Kayoko Yoshioka.jpg Tugger Jenny Dodie Pettit.jpg Swing Dodie Pettit 1985.jpg Tant Sundy Leigh Leake Alonzo Brian Sutherland.jpg Sharon Wheatley Jennyanydots Bway.jpeg Bway Robert Montano Misto.jpeg Marcy DeGonge Griddlebone Bway.jpeg Macavity Bway Keith Wilson.jpg Bway99 Rumpus Cat Keith Wilson.jpeg Bway Plato Alonzo Pouncival.jpg Mungo Rumple Tesha Buss Billy Johnstone Cindy 1.jpg Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Bway Tumble Cori fan.jpg Stephan Bienskie Rum Tum Tugger Bway 2000.jpeg Bway 2000 Jon Erik Goldberg Pouncival Billy Johnstone Corico.jpeg 2000 BC/EFA Calendar CATS 2k Calendar 01 Vic.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 02.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 03.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 04.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 05.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 06.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 07.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 08.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 09.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 10.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 11.jpg Bway Calendar 2000 12.jpg CATS 2k Calendar 05 a.jpg CATS 2k Calendar 01 Vic.jpg CATS 2k Calendar 02 Sillabub.jpg Bway Plato 1.jpg Bomba marlenedanielle broadwaycalendar.jpg Bway Alonzo 1.jpg Category:Galleries